Sería suyo
by Ronnie-xx
Summary: En esa fiesta, finalmente, después de tanto esperar. Ciel Phantomhive por fin seria suyo. / One-Shot. AloisxCiel. PWP.


**Notas de autor al final.**

**Pareja: **Alois x Ciel.

**Aviso: **Una pequeñita advertencia solamente. Si no les gusta el Alois x Ciel, no lean esto, así de simple-.- Este one-shot trae una pequeñita escena subida de tono, más no es smut. Si no te gusta así, tampoco leas. Como en el summary dice, esto es básicamente un **PWP***, así que no esperen mucho de como sea esto xD.  
Sin más que decir, espero que les guste (L)

…

El mayordomo de la mansión Phantomhive camino a través de los pasillos, en dirección a la habitación de su joven amo.  
Lentamente giro la perilla y entro en la oscura habitación que rápidamente se encontró totalmente iluminada debido que el mayordomo abrió las cortinas. Se acercó hasta donde se encontraba el menor y se inclinó sobre él.

—Joven amo, es hora de despertar. -susurro cerca de su oído derecho. El menor levemente se movió, continuando dormido.- Joven amo. -hablo nuevamente, esta vez volviendo a su compostura y hablando más alto.  
El joven que se encontraba dormido perezosamente se estiro bajo las sabanas, mientras que con una de sus pequeñas manos, frotaba su ojo derecho.

—Oi, Sebastian. Cierra las cortinas. Ahora. -hablo claro, como siempre el menor.

—Lo siento Bocchan, pero es hora de despertar. Acaba de llegar una carta.

—¿De qué se trata esta vez? -hablo desinteresado el menor, sentándose en la cama-.

—Al parecer se trata de una invitación, ¿por qué no lo averigua usted mismo? -El pelinegro le entrego una carta al menor, sacándola de quien-sabe-donde mientras lo sentaba directamente a él y comenzaba a desabotonarle el camisón para proceder a vestirlo.-

_"Ciel Phantomhive:_

_Estas cordialmente invitado -por no decir obligado- a la fiesta que yo, Alois Trancy, daré esta noche. Sera de disfraces –no es obligatorio- y comienza a las 21:00 horas._

_Olé~ adiós Ciel~_

_Atte: Mansión Trancy."_

El menor bufo molesto cuando termino de leer la carta. Realmente él no quería ir, pero para no quedar mal era obvio que tendría que hacerlo. Otra cosa es que… ¿Cómo hace una fiesta de disfraces si no es obligatorio ir con disfraz? Jodido Alois.  
Sebastian termino de abrochar sus zapatos y le tendió una mano para bajar de la cama.

—¿Y de que se trataba la carta, Bocchan? -Pregunto Sebastian, él ya sabía puesto a que cuando llego la carta en la mañana, se le había sido informado.

—Tsk. -Ciel tiro la nota al aire, siendo perfectamente atrapada por el mayordomo.- ¿Ya está listo el desayuno?

.

.

Un pequeño ojiazul bajo del carruaje seguido de su leal mayordomo y caminaron hacia la entrada de la mansión Trancy.  
Al entrar, varias miradas se posaron sobre ellos, o más bien, sobre su mayordomo;  
Sebastian vestía su típico traje negro, solo que sobre su cabeza sobre-salían una orejitas de gato, un collar negro sobre su cuello con un pequeño cascabel dorado en medio, y una cola, obviamente también de gato, colgando desde la parte trasera de su cinturón.

Ya dentro de la mansión Trancy, el menor se dirigió al área de las botanas, con su rostro desinteresado de siempre.  
La mansión ya casi estaba en su límite; nunca entendería como, con lo absurda que eran este tipo de fiestas sin razón -según él- siempre Alois tenía lleno de gente riendo y bailando las veces que había venido a algo organizado por el rubio. Estúpido Trancy.

Repentinamente sintió como algo tapaba su visión. ¿Pero que...?

—Adivina quién soy. -una cantarina voz hablo cerca de su oído, seguido de una risita burlona-.

—¿Qué quieres ahora, Trancy? –el ojiazul se apartó levemente-.

—A ti, por supuesto. –Sonrió, recibiendo una fría mirada del ojiazul.- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no puedo venir a saludar a mis invitados? –Respondió el otro soltando otra risita.- Además, Sebastian parece que atrae muchas miradas con ese… peculiar disfraz. Si es que se le puede llamar así. –ambos menores giraron su vista hacia el pelinegro que se encontraba rodeado de mujeres (y algunos hombres). Todos queriendo la atención del más alto, puesto a que se veía jodidamente adorable a la vista de muchos (incluyendo a la de Ciel, aunque no lo diría en voz alta).- Por cierto, ¿Por qué no estas con disfraz? –pregunto el rubio volteando su vista hacia el otro-.

—Tú tampoco tienes disfraz alguno, y eso que eres el que organizo todo esto. –respondió Ciel cruzándose de brazos-.

—Touché. –Alois tomo a Ciel de las manos repentinamente y prácticamente lo arrastro fuera del salón, directo hacia las escaleras y conduciéndolo a su habitación. Todo eso obviamente, con los reclamos e insultos del ojiazul.

Alois abrió rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y jalo a Ciel para que entrara junto a él. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta dándole la espalda al ojiazul. Sonrió con malicia.  
Él le había dicho a Claude que cuando llegara Ciel no lo molestara, que los dejara solos y que procurara mantener al molesto mayordomo de Ciel ocupado.

—¿Huh? ¿Pero qué? Alois déjame sa… -el más bajo no pudo continuar debido a que el rubio le tomo de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el juntando sus labios.

—Ahora con tu mayordomo ocupado, serás mío esta noche. –el rubio volvió a sonreir perversamente hacia el ojiazul. Ciel en un aun estado de shock, solo se quedo ahí. Quieto-.

Alois volvió a juntar sus labios con los dulces y suaves del mas bajo, y los comenzó a mover mientras arrastraba al contrario hacia la cama.  
Cuando el ojiazul sintió algo chocar con la parte de atrás de sus rodillas, reacciono. Rapidamente empujo al contrario, haciéndolo retroceder apenas unos tres pasos.

—¿¡QUE CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!? –Ciel lo miro frunciendo el ceño. Estaba molesto. ¿Cómo se atreve a robarle su primer beso? Bueno, eso no era lo que le importaba, no del todo…

—Se llaman besos, Ciel. –el rubio junto sus manos con una risa.- Y espero hacer mas que eso esta noche.

El mas bajo no pudo ni reaccionar cuando Alois ya se le había abalanzado encima de él, haciendo que ambos caigan en la cama. Alois mordio sin cuidado el labio inferior del contrario, haciendo que Ciel soltara un pequeño quejido. Aprovechando que tenia sus labios separados, Alois aprovecho de introducir su lengua en la boca contraria, explorando.  
Una fina línea de saliva escurría por los labios de ambos. Ciel aun forcejeando logro girar su cabeza hacia un lado. Fue una mala idea. Al hacer eso dejo al descubierto su cuello.  
Alois rápidamente acerco su rostro hacia el cuello contrario y sonrió antes de pasar su lengua por el cuello del contrario. Ciel arqueo levemente la espalda ante el repentino contacto.

—Ba… bastar…do, déjame ir. –Una lluvia de besos y chupones marcaba el cuello del ojiazul. Inconscientemente solo un pequeño gemido, bajito, Alois igualmente pudo oírlo.

—¿Por qué quieres irte si sabes que te gusta? –Alois le sonrió antes de llevar sus manos a la parte trasera de la cabeza de Ciel para poder quitarle el parche. Una vez hecho, quito el flequillo que cubría su rostro. Le dio otro casto beso, mientras el ojiazul fruncía un poco más el ceño.- Admítelo Ciel.

Alois volvió a besar los labios del contrario con la misma intensidad de antes. Una de sus manos se encontraba sosteniendo la barbilla del ojiazul, mientras que la otra, traviesa, bajaba acariciando su torso por encima de la ropa. Llego hasta el final y metió su mano bajo la ropa, sintiendo la tibia piel del muchacho bajo él.  
Ciel volvió a girar su rostro, aun mas sonrojado de lo que ya estaba, quitando la mano intrusa bajo sus prendas.

—Malnacido, déjame ir o… o llamare a Sebastian. –Le dijo volviéndolo a mirar fijamente. El dio otra de sus típicas sonrisas mientras que su mano volvía bajo la ropa del contrario y se acercaba a su oído.

—¿Realmente quieres interrumpir este momento? –El aliento de Alois había chocado contra su oído dándole una pequeña descarga eléctrica que cruzo toda su espinal. Seguido de eso, Alois paso la punta de su lengua por su oído. Lentamente se alejó de ahí y volvió a mirarle, aun con la sonrisa de ganador. Si, pues sabía que conseguiría lo que desde hace tiempo pedía. Tener a Ciel.

Esta vez, fue Ciel quien atrajo al rubio hacia él, pasando sus brazos por detrás del cuello. Esta vez, ambos se basaron, no solo era Alois quien cooperaba, ahora su beso era correspondido.  
Alois por el acto de Ciel se había sorprendido, pues no lo demostró, al contrario; continuo con su labor de besar al chico que se encontraba bajo él.

Esta vez… Ciel Phantomhive seria suyo.

…

A mi gusto, esto quedo bastante decente xD… ¿Qué les pareció, bonitas?  
¿Paso todo muy rápido? ¿O está bien y querían más? Le digo que soy nueva en todo este mundo de escribir fanfics y… no estoy segura de cómo me vaya, así que… trato de no forzar mucho lo que escribo, si no, encontraría todo muy mal :(

***PWP:** (_Plot? What Plot?_). _¿Trama? __¿Qué trama?_; una clasificación para fics que suelen tener nulo argumento y su propósito es mostrar al personaje en una acción o situación determinada sin mucha justificación.

**GRACIAS POR LEER Y DEJEN UN REVIEW~**


End file.
